An Enemy where you least expect it
by Cordy7
Summary: Someone is planning to take Felicity's attention away from the vigilante to someone else but they dont realise that it works to their advantage...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone so this is my first arrow ff but i have done other stories for Rookie Blue! I dont know about anyone else but i am obsessed with olicity and love the slow burning romance between the two and that it is not forced at all. Spoiler- Did anyone else see the look oliver gave Felicity when the seperated after the hug? Looking straight at her 'I got the message..' i really cant wait for the new year! Also i am in love with Barry(Grant Gustin) so Flash better happen...

Enjoy i have written 3 chapters so review review review!

Usual declaration:- i dont own arrow or the charaters! The mistakes are all mine!

The morning normal started with a barrage of messages between the three of them...

'Felicity do you want a coffee I'm picking one up for Oliver? John x'

'Felicity Isabel has just reminded me that we have a meet today, can you make sure we have the coffee she likes and those pastries don't want her to get unhappy... O'

'Oh and have we got Thea's present a sorted? O'

'i'm near the front of the queue last chance? John'

'Felicity are you okay your phone is usually glued to your hand?' O'

'Felicity are you okay your phone is usually glue to you... John'

'okay I've spoken to Dig and if you don't reply to either of our calls and texts were coming to your apartment? O'

'okay I'm worried now please call me or Oliver? John'

'Right we will be there in 15 minutes. o'

Felicity woke up abruptly, she couldn't see much and felt very disoriented until she looked up and saw a familiar outline that calmed her instantly, she looked down at her arm that was resting on the bed and saw Oliver was holding it gentle trying to wake her up.

'What are you doing in my bedroom? Is this a dream?... It wouldn't be the first time...' She reached down to touch Oliver's hand ' Ohhhh not a dream...' Olivers expression changed from concerned to amusement, he composed himself ' Felicity do you know what time it is? She grabbed her glasses from her bedside table and looked at her phone, other than a number of text messages and missed calls it showed 8:45am.

'oh no' as she scrabbled to get off her bed and ran into the bathroom, she poked her head back through the door 'you have a 9 o'clock you really should go. I won't be long...' Oliver was about to reply but the door closed, he slowly got off the bed and walked towards the kitchen where Diggle was preparing coffee ' I take it she's okay?' Dig asked as he handed Oliver a coffee. Oliver smiled 'yes she's fine I think she over slept!'

Felicity had the fastest shower she'd ever had and got changed she wasnt expecting Oliver to still be there, so as she rushed into her living room she didn't notice Oliver standing there and promptly ran into him. 'Im soo sorry Oliver' she looked confused 'wait you should not be here you're meeting is now... oh great another thing of Isabel to moan at me about...' Dig handed her a cup of coffee which she gladly accepted.

'Dont worry Felicity I moved the meeting back, Dig and I were concerned... we wanted to make sure you were okay? Was this a case of over sleeping or should we be investigating this?' Felicity noticed that his face softened just enough to show concern. 'I honestly don't know Oliver, I don't normally over sleep especially the amount of calls and texts from you both i definatley should of woke up...?' Oliver felt he needed to show her he was there and moved back over to where she was standing and placed his hand on her elbow 'We'll figure it out, now we better get to the office before people get suspicious!'

Felicity sat thinking about what Oliver and Dig had done this morning and as much as she moans about her position as Olivers Executive assistant, she has two men in her life that cares for her and looks out for her, no one will understand what they have all been through these past year and she knows that shes the only Women in Oliver's life that understands the real him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, I was hoping to get this up sooner, unfortunately I left my book of notes at work on tuesday and today was the first time id been back:-( **

**Anyone else getting arrow, Olicity withdrawal? I certainly am!**

**so I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to post the new chapter next Saturday, just depends on what happens over the holidays so I will leave you with I will try my very hardest for next Saturday but if I can't I will let you all know:-) **

**Also happy Christmas / holidays to you all 4 sleeps till Christmas! Xx **

**Anyway the story, I hope you enjoy and please review! **

Diggle pulled up to the front of Queen Consolidated with 10 minutes until Oliver's first meeting, he walked round to Oliver's door and opened it for him and Felicity to get out of, there was something that didn't feel right about what happened this morning with felicity but he put it to the back of his mind and concentrated on getting the car in the underground car park and resuming his duties.

Oliver lead the way to his office and had his feeling he should keep Felicity as close to him as feasibly possible so instructed on of the interns to retrieve Coffee for both of them and they settled in his office for the first meeting of the day.

The day seemed to drag on until the last meeting of the day with Isabel... What could she be saying that I've not already read on an e-mail or listened to her in the board meetings, all Oliver could think of was getting out of here so they could talk to Felicity more about things leading up to last night he felt that there was more to her lnot waking for her alarm? He got a gentle knock on the calf from Felicity bringing him back, reminding him that he didn't agree with the point that was just put across. He couldn't concentrate…. Since this morning his mind was elsewhere lost between feelings he hadn't felt before even with Laurel. Oliver looked over to Felicity who was typing the notes on her tablet, she looked drained, tired and her eyes looked dark not the gentle light sparkling eyes he's use to. He made a mental note that Felicity should go home after this meeting….. Just then Isabel stood up 'Well thank you for this informative meeting…. At least you listened…'

Just then he felt the hairs on his neck stand up and he heard a thump from his right side, he called her name before he had turned round and took two strides to where Felicity had collapsed on the Floor. Oliver took her in his arms 'Felicity, Felicity can you hear me…' He looked away from her for a moment to check Isabel was calling 911, but he saw Diggle with his phone to his ear ushering Isabel out the door. 'Felicity please wake up' Oliver sat there talking to her for what felt like an hour but in reality was 5 minutes 'Oliver the ambulance medics are on there way up you're going to have to let go of her..' Oliver scowled at Dig so he stepped away. The Medics was lead by one of the security guards from downstairs and came straight towards Felicity and Oliver 'Sir I need to make sure she's okay? Can you let go of her please?' Oliver just looked at them and realized that he would need to let them do there work to find out what was wrong with Felicity, he slowly and gentle laid her on the floor and moved back a little but he still kept hold of her hand rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. They assessed Felicity and felt it better if she was on the stretcher and that was when Oliver lost contact with her and suddenly felt out of control, Dig noticed that look and immediately turned to one of the medics 'Can Mr Queen accompany Ms Smoak to the hospital?' The first medic stared at Dig and slowly nodded with that they started moving to the Executive elevator with Felicity and Oliver following closely...


End file.
